Tears of Blood
by Elynsynos 18
Summary: COMPLETED! Opal has found a way to escape death itself. Shame Arty became part of it. Complex theories, warped magic, and a taste for vengence. New edited version.
1. To Lure a Hunter

Tears of Blood: Chapter one To lure a hunter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Eoin Colfer does.  
  
A lone figure flitted onto the grounds of Fowl Manor in the dead of night. Pausing briefly, the stranger turned its gaze toward the upper-story's west wing, the one that supposedly belonged to the infamous criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl the second. Hiding the grin that was spreading across its face, the creature rose steadily, ten yards into the air, against the howling wind that screeched the night.  
  
Checking to make sure the precautions were set, its eyes left the welcome mat, coincidently placed there previously that morning by the owners. The cause of that mat enabled the stranger to touch the windowsill, but nothing more. Gently lifting the screen panel, the figure leaned inside to inspect the surroundings.  
  
Artemis Fowl lay sleeping tucked inside his bed, unaware of the plan that unfolded between his eyes. His ice blue eyes, which suddenly opened on their on accord, or perhaps to the stranger, the one who spoke the quiet word: "Awaken." The voice, in harmony with the mesmer, chuckled, as it ordered the commands. "Come sleeping child, come to me." As Artemis's legs swung over the bedside, he hesitated, unsure of how to react. No, he thought, how could something so sweet, wish to harm me? "Come with me sleeping child, let me take you away." Artemis complied. 


	2. Venom

Chapter Two: Venom

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Artemis awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching him. Jerking awake, he realized he wasn't any longer in the warm embrace of Fowl Manor, but in a sterile environment, if you could even call it that. It was an abandoned warehouse, complete with a dirt floor and boarded windows. Needles and bandages littered the table across from him. Repulsed, Artemis looked away. It was all soaked in blood.

"Hello Artemis, I suppose it's been a while."

Artemis stare met an intricate set of tiny pointed teeth, inches away from his face. Shocked, he stumbled backwards, only to find he had been tied to a wooden chair, hands classically tied behind him. His mind formed a sharp protest, yet he could taste rough cloth in his gagged mouth. Artemis felt helpless, and he knew all to well how much he hated the feeling. The pointed teeth formed a smirk.

"Well, well, let's see what our child prodigy has to say after losing his memory for such a short term." Its slender fingers loosened the gag.

"Opal." Artemis spat.

Opal Koboi's smile widened at the snarl. "Breaks over kid, the fairies missed you."

And with that, Opal injected a black liquid into Artemis's arm.

* * *

Pain spread through his arm and throughout his body, affecting the rest of his system as well. His lungs constricted as he gasped, unable to breathe, eyes burning as Artemis's vision swam. His head pounded violently as blood rushed into it. _What did she do?_ He thought. 

Artemis had always wanted his memories, the ones the fairies erased. He vowed to have them before he died. But no, never this way. Not facing an adversary who relished his pain. Not sharing these moments of revelation without Butler and Juliet. Where were they? What did Opal want of him? "Why?" was all Artemis could say, considering how winded he was.

Hands behind her back, shifting weight from one foot to the other, though beaming happily, she whispered sweetly, "Revenge."

"To whom?" mocked Artemis, sarcasm returning to his voice.

"Only one." Opal said, her gaze becoming more distant.

"Quit if you will the two syllable replies and explain." Artemis growled coldly.

Opal shot him a sour look. "Cudgeon of course. Who else?"

"What more can you do? He's dead." Artemis replied bluntly. He was tired of the games and was not in the mood for twenty questions.

"Plenty. My objectives are much worse though."

Artemis was unusually silent.

Opal sighed, weary from excitement, but found disappointed that Artemis hadn't ask for the effects of the liquid first.

"It's pretty simple actually. Once Cudgeon died, my memories flooded back. Every single night that passed."

Her head tilted, as if recalling a distant thought. "That poison I just injected into your bloodstream is all that Cudgeon left behind from his experimentations on me. Each night, he would mind wipe me, telling me I hadn't just seen him inject it in my arm and food. He'd take notes and watch how my body responded. One night, I asked him what he was doing. He called it 'Tears of Blood', and then mesmerized me.

She shook her head, curls framing her face. "I found out what it meant one night, remembered, and attempted to murder him. He then mind-wiped me too deeply. I asked what I was doing with a battery and a softnose." Opal chuckled, and Artemis stared off in thought. "He told me I had formed the plan B'wa Kell. I became obsessed with the idea."

She added softly, "I never meant to do B'wa Kell."

Now staring coldly at Artemis, she seemed almost drained, if as though the endless hatred was the only essence left of her. But not all of it; her spark of ingenuity and anger still held. "The project was postponed."

Artemis finished up for her. "Your trying to say that by full-filling his project, you'd have your utmost revenge, because you did what he couldn't, kill those he couldn't, and become what he couldn't. How cliché."

"Dear Artemis, that's the point."

" So will you tell me what the project is?"

Koboi smiled. "For the entire populace to suffer. To have every fairy wish to have their selves mesmerized and mind-wiped, just to forget the pain, only to feel it the very next moment." _And something else, though it was not the time to mention it yet.  
_  
"What do you want with me then? Artemis said flatly, rephrasing his previous question.

She broke into an insane cackle. "Artemis, Artemis, you are my detonator. You are the chain reaction."

Annoyed, Artemis scowled. "How?"

"Think, little one."

A chain reaction involving the haven; involving him. As an afterthought, he said, "The LEP."

Opal exposed quite a nasty grin.


	3. Plaugue

Chapter Three: Plague

Disclaimer: Wishes but doesn't own the characters; all belongs to Eion Colfer.

LEP Headquarters

Holly Short braced herself, preparing to enter Roots office, and yet hoping not to leave deaf. Pushing away a strand of auburn hair that found its way to her face, she realized there was no need for further provoking the Commanders ire through stalling. Either way, there was going to be eardrums popping. Holly entered the sound proof room, expecting earthquakes or explosions, but instead heard the outraged officer of the recons full force demand an explanation from Foaly. Close enough.

"I told you Julius, the warrant..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE D'ARVIT WARRANT!"

"Um, commander?" asked Holly.

"WHAT!"

"Ah, yes, Holly. Sorry you caught us at such an awkward err... moment. A distress call came from the region of the northern boundary. We have some warlock medics, but they're a bit tied up. Are you running hot?" Foaly asked.

" Yes." She responded automatically.

"All right then. The Hummingbird 3001's is in the back. You know where."

_Hummingbird 3001? Those are brand new._ "Exactly how bad is the situation?" she queried.

Foaly shook his sadly. "Hurry."

Holly U-turned quickly into the alleyway, following the hysterical red beeping on the screen map of her wrist watch, which suddenly stopped and fell silent. Grimacing, she hovered momentarily above the ground, her hazel eyes scanning the deserted environment. Satisfied, she then alighted softly on the pavement.

It was a rural suburban area with no people about. If she had ever seen a ghost town, this was one. Walking towards the target house a few meters away she prepared for the brutal sting in her eye and pressed her hand over it. After exclaiming a brief "ouch", the iris-cam, now a constant regulation for all LEP officers, zoomed in on the wooden doorway of which she just faced. Switching to infra-red, she heard Foaly manipulate the controls, which is quite a feat, compared to the excessive shouting in the distance that felt as though it were 2 feet away.

"Two bodies, none armed, and both in the upper section." Holly stated for Foaly to note down. To gain more info, one eye had zoomed into focus at the second story, even though the other was still level with the door, a particularly hurtful experience.

"You're getting careless, Foaly." Holly growled.

"Tell that to Julius." Foaly replied coolly, temporarily drowning out a constant stream of swear words. "He's quite over-reacting."

"Hey, I would too if a criminal suddenly left."

"What was that, Holly?"

"Nothing."

Foaly mumbled something.

"Come again?"

"I said I'm not going to be of much use if you can't hear me." Foaly emphasized hear. "I think it would be better if you'd tape this mission. Or wait until Julius regains sanity."

"10 OFF YOUR BUDJET, PONY!"

Foaly sighed. "I don't think I can count how many cough drops that poor, hoarse throat needs."

Before another 'slash of budget' threat could vibrate in her skull, Holly rejoiced at one highly useful attribute in her helmet. The 'mute' button. As she busied herself to activate the 'recording' chip, she didn't notice the face peering cautiously at her through a crack in the door. Not until she heard the creaks and moans of a door slowly being closed she realized her distressed person was there. Holly, not wishing to be either rude or permanently denied entrance, hastily wedged her foot in the door. The face stared at her blankly.

"LEP business." Holly spoke quietly, her hand pulling out her badge.

Shock dully registered on the man's forehead, and then nodded quickly in understanding. Holly groaned inwardly. _Another slow idiot_, she thought. The man backed a few spaces, giving her space to come in, and stared. _Really slow_, Holly added as an afterthought.

"What's the situation?" Her voice becoming terse.

The man gaped a little longer and after summing all the courage he could muster, he said importantly, "A man down the street needs medically attention." He puffed out his chest. Holly let out an exasperated sigh.

"What happened and why couldn't you administer this attention yourself?"

He seemed to shrink back into the shadows. Self-consciously he made note that he must probably seem quite incompetent under her stare. "I dunno. He collapsed on the sidewalk, now bloody sidewalk, screamed bloody murder, and gave me a bloody headache."

Holly waited for him to continue.

"Tara shuttles left early today."

_Yeah, at 4 o'clock pm, as usual_. _Instead of waiting for a shuttle call an ambulance. Or use common sense. _Displeased but yet content, Holly recited the boorish procedures. "Thank you for your cooperation and time in your aid to the community. Please make note that should this situation goes haywire, you shall be openly questioned of the days/nights events in front of the council. There shall be no charges as of being a speculative." So what if Holly added her own twist of the regulations?

The fairy nodded as she left the house and sped down the long alleyway, never taking his eyes of her. Holly scowled, harassed as she was, as she continued looking for the body.

Holly was fuming as the cold air slapped her face. _Aid the community_, she thought. _As if he couldn't at least hospitalized the man instead of complain about the screams. Yeah, people do that when their in pain. Shut the door in her face, doesn't even give a decent location-._ Holly realized she was being irrational. Stuff like this happens all the time. The fact people would rather hide in their homes other than face what's terrorizing their small minds. She paused. "What has got me so stressed?" she asked herself aloud.

Maybe because of the so many deaths. Foaly said it was probably some kind of flu, but she still could hear the worry that crept into his voice. Maybe because her last remaining family member lay dying in bed. Root offered her a break to see her, her sister, but Holly felt that if she could find a cure, it would be at work, not at home.

As for the illness, it consisted of sudden loss of breathing usually, but it came in many different forms. She once overheard Foaly, awed yet terrified, reporting such a case to the Commander. That a sprite's heart just beat 500x the normal rate, and then died in sixty seconds. Since then, Holly hadn't heard much. Maybe the virus was finally content. She shuddered to think it. That was probably the quickest way to kill someone.

_Nonsense_, she thought, _plagues don't think_. _Or be coordinated_. _Or evolve so quickly and experimentally._ "Where in the name of Frond did this originate!" She shrilled. A moan responded. A figure lay still on the street.

Rapidly descending to the sprite's side, she studied the writhing body. Her gaze lowered to his chest. Possibly because the shirt was damp and the color red. Looking at it, she knew that wasn't the original color. He wasn't breathing for that matter either. Holly stood straight and took deep breaths, dumb-founded.

The Warehouse

Artemis shook his head. Then shook it again, as if trying to dispel a thought. "It's not possible." He finally declared.

"Yes, it is. You see, once they see your blood-stained body, they shall experiment, vainly trying to find clues that are not there, to find what triggered the reaction. Trust me, I know." Her eyes unfocused for a moment and glistened, then blinked and returned to normal. "Using your blood to do this, they shall transfer it to another, only to find that they now have the symptoms." Artemis had seen her smiling ever since he got here, but her smiles had different brands. This smile was a pleased and almost giddy smile. "And die in sixty seconds. If not, my secondary plan, though not as satisfying, will to have rodents or some animal transfer it and become contagious. There's no escape."

"You know this because?"

"I've had my guinea pigs."

For once, Artemis felt sorry for the small furry animals. But was she talking about animals? "Are you sure the LEP hadn't found their bodies yet?"

"Your concern is touching, but they will find those that are meant to be found. Besides, they would already pass the vital stages beyond recovery."

"What if those bodies are contagious?"

Opal smiled and Artemis compared it to his own vampire one. The resemblance disturbed him. _Is this what expression I took when I mentally destroyed Holly?_ _No,_ he thought, _I didn't take joy in it._

"That's the beauty of it. Each of my guinea pigs was different. And so were the disease. Let's just say it took different forms. And each time it became more painful and quicker, until I was content." She paused. "Though it seems you've lasted longer than I expected. Well, you are human. The magic just complicates it."

_Magic? _"So tell me why you aren't dead then, Koboi." Artemis was becoming more somber by the minute. Being a pawn didn't suit him. He wished badly she would stop talking in riddles and be concise. Artemis could also tell that his breathing and heart rate had slowed considerably, not giving him much time.

"Being a sole witness to the disease, I know how to stay on the brink of death, and to stay in that before-state. It seems like you're in water. And if I went any deeper in the illness, the symptoms are so simple. Your heart stops, breathing ceased; all because your brain orders it done. Do you know why?"

Artemis considered. "It wants to stop the wound." He said finally. It was the only thing that made sense. After the Butler incident, Artemis knew that the body would go to any lengths, like go to coma or other to save itself.

"Which wound?" Koboi's eyebrows rose, like asking a child a difficult mental math question.

Artemis looked for any clue in their previous conversations. One stood out, so Artemis decided to guess. "Tears of Blood." He said quietly. "You bleed from the eyes." _D'Arvit, Cudgeon is sick. _

Opal spun around and clapped her hands. "So tell me tell me why elves have a difficult time, Arty."

Artemis despised at being called 'Arty', especially from someone other than family. So he spat out bitterly without thinking, following what seemed the process of events. "The magic starts the heart again causing the involuntary muscle to beat harder and faster until the pressurized blood is rushed to the brain and damages it, ending consciousness permanently."

"Figured the components yet?" Koboi asked, meaning what was the fluid in the injection.

Artemis hesitated before saying, "Adrenaline, to make the heart beat faster- ." Artemis trailed off there, lost in thought. _So when she said magic; is that what the adrenaline is? _

"The tears are not actually necessary. It's just for entertainment." Koboi laughed. "That's included in the concoction. But basically, you'll cry. And once you're finished off, the disease will transfer and evolve to new hosts; the elves. And spread like a wildfire."

"Why aren't you dead then?" Opal continued, as if responding to his thoughts. "One, you haven't had your second shot. The one containing the adrenaline, making this so much faster." She ticked one of her three raised fingers down. "Two, your in a time-stop, partially the reason why I'm not in the cataclysm, which I call the aura state. Three," She stopped to let loose the few giggles she'd been holding. "Three, I'm not done with you yet."

Alleyway

Holly gaped open-mouthed at the unmoving figure that lay hunched on the ground. "Impossible. There-, there aren't any wounds." She stuttered. Yet there it was; the blood soaked shirt, neck, and face. Examining it more closely, she found the blood seemed to originate from the eyes.

Holly was deeply confused. Blood, coming from the eyes? And no heart beat or breathing. No doubt the sprite was dead. And it revolted her to look at him. Kneeling beside the poor elf, she laid her fingers splayed across his chest and whispered "Heal". Nothing happened. She was too late. Rising up, she prepared to leave and report the events to Root when a curious sound resonated in her ears.

_Thump_. She looked around wildly about her. _Thump_. "What the-!" The sprites heart was beating. Slowly, then progressing to normal rate. The man was dead. Dead, dead, dead. The heartbeat begun to beat faster. DEAD! Her mind screamed. Faster and faster it beat, until it was almost a constant hum.

Her body wouldn't move and her eyes were wide in disbelief. Again, the crimson tears flowed, but the blood seemed directed elsewhere. She was caught between running and healing. The man's eyes stared back at her. She had only just noticed. Holly stumbled back a few steps, unwilling to believe she was witnessing his death for the second time. "Do what you came hear for." She softly whispered to herself. Placing her hands on the sprites chest, her mouth formed the word. "Heal." The magic scurried down her fingers.


	4. A Glimpse

Chapter Four: A Glimpse

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer, except this idea, which is mine and mine alone.

A/N: 'Mine' sounds weird, doesn't it? No, serious, say mine like a dozen times and... Just read the story.

The Warehouse  
  
_"Three, I'm not done with you yet."_

Images of torture flashed into Artemis's mind, even though Koboi was still giggling like a madwoman. His eyes twitched at the thought of her small, child-like hands, even breaking his fingers. Yet, she really didn't need to. A deadly virus was quite enough for Artemis to fidget over.

Artemis's eyes narrowed slightly. Koboi knew that sooner or later she would die; time-stops did not last forever. Why had she brought him here if that was the case? Did she wish him to struggle with a cure? No, then why did she experiment on her "guinea pigs"? As Artemis dismissed his intrigue, Opal was looking at him curiously, patiently waiting for his reaction. A suggestion struck Artemis. She was hiding something. Artemis didn't fit into this plot Opal created, so why shouldn't he think there was another reason?

Artemis hated guessing. The uncalled for risk that so many others loved did not appeal to him. To play his cards meant to bet on only suspicions. He also worried that Koboi had lied to him. After all, she had no reason to tell the truth. _Then why with the winded explanations?_ It was as if she wanted him to be wary of her tales. Inhaling acutely, which only let pain expand deeper to his lungs, he asked Koboi, "Those aren't your intentions." Opal glared daggers at him.

Tense, but relaxing slightly, she said calmly, "Why would you think that?"

For once, Artemis was at a loss of words. It never occurred to him that something else may have occupied Opal's mind besides revenge, but he just can't place his finger on it. Lifting his gaze briefly, his and Koboi's eyes locked, studying one another. Opal spoke first. "What are you thinking?"

Her voice was uncannily soft, genuinely curious as her gaze searched his face for answers. She saw red-rimmed eyes, crimson tears not yet shed, in powerful contrast to the cold irises. Though no pupils. They had dilated so thin that her vision wouldn't be able to see them. Knowing it was time for the second injection, she hesitated. Already she had shared her theories and objectives with Artemis. It wouldn't hurt to tell the rest. And she loved to share.

Artemis broke his stare and thought of a respond wearily. Looking for anything to focus on, he had begun to think he'd gone delusional. The room felt too bright, as if he were staring at the sun. His lungs ached to collapse of dehydration and short breath. His vision swam. Worst yet, he knew that his eyes were lying to him. Why else would Opal gaze like that? Gaze at him in pity?

The fallen hunter decided to tell the truth. "I was wondering what heaven looked like."

"No need to worry."

"It's odd. Almost like I'm not scared anymore."

"To what, may I ask?"

"To die."

Koboi's eyes lit in excitement. "There is no need."

"You won't kill me?" His tone was neither disbelief nor anxious. Just lifeless.

"Close enough."

Alleyway

The overflow of blue magic stopped the tears for a moment. Then the heart. Deathly silence followed and Holly was unsure of what to do next. Her magic was mostly drained, but she couldn't do 'nothing'. Preparing to use the rest, she froze abruptly. The sprites eyes were staring right through her. Certain she'd seen them staring above only moments before, she crabbed stepped backwards, until her head touched a brick wall behind her.

The sprites eyes had an aura of red, no iris nor pupil to impede it. She felt drawn to it, slowly losing awareness of her surroundings until she was drowning in a sea of red. Entranced, Holly flung herself deeper until she saw a glint of blue. Just before she touched it, the red around her pulsed. Shaken, she pulled back her palm began to take rapid breaths. The walls pulsed again, and Holly twisted around to find that she was enclosed by a wet crimson. The blue tint long forgotten, she panicked as the walls throbbed violently. "Take me back." she whispered. "I want to go home." Holly realized that wasn't her speaking. Astounded, Holly swung around wildly.

A little girl was crying, her face held in one hand, and the other held tightly, almost hatefully, by a man twice her size. It was the sprite. "No. We have to see her. Mommy might not get to see you again."

"Mommy can't see me anyways! It's too depressing. Take me home." She pleaded.

"Would your mother pout if you were ill?"

"Stop it!"

"Are you scared to die?" He jerked her arm roughly. She looked at him fearfully, her eyes red from crying. "I ASKED IF YOU WERE SCARED TO DIE!"

She whimpered. Disgusted, he threw her arm to the side and left her stranded in the street sobbing. Somewhere off in the distance, she heard a gun being loaded. Terrified, the young girl stood and tried to run. A bullet slid into a revolver. Her footsteps pounded the pavement harder. The safety trigger clicked.

* * *

Holly stared dully at the ceiling. Thanks to the underground haven, there was no sky. She felt her stomach rise to her mouth for the third time as the image of the girl running filled her thoughts. Taking several deep breaths, she stared at the sprite again. This man who probably killed the girl had died contently. She could almost here the sing-song in his voice. Repulsed, she averted her eyes and thought what to do next. Feeling scared and defeated, she hauled the body over her shoulder, and slowly carried her burden back to headquarters. 

The Warehouse

"_Close enough."_

Artemis eyed Opal suspiciously. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he said haughtily, "Say what you mean and do what you must." Though Artemis would never admit this to anyone, even himself, he was taking amusement from interpreting her meanings. They understood another, both sly and cunning, it was almost as if a bond had formed between them; one of necessity and the other of hatred.

"Then try to grasp my meaning before you burst a blood vessel." Opal spat. Artemis tapped his foot impatiently.

"You killed Cudgeon, no?"

"On accident. Go on."

"You tell me." Artemis replied. Opal looked interested.

"Even so, his death released my memories. Partially killing me from grief plus the impact from shock. Then again, you can't really die in a time-stop. You see, Artemis, you made me long for death, because I caught a glimpse."

"Opal, you can't possibly-."

"Of heaven."

Artemis brooded over this new insight. "So why do you wish to slaughter everyone?"

She laughed gleefully. "Kill? No, no. I just don't want anyone to face death alone. Shorten the life here and have eternal afterward." She lowered her voice to a whisper, slipping behind Artemis and placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "Come with me Artemis. Be the first to see my recreation of this world." Artemis felt the prick of a needle slide into his arm as his vision became blurry.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to mention a little default about this way of passage. I still don't have an explanation for it. You relieve your worst memories. Or best. Whichever state you in; you can still call it a nightmare."

Catalyses

Distant voices rang inside Artemis's perplexed mind as he turned round to see a boy about 12 or 13 look sullenly at his companion.

"Very well, it is serious. But I will think of something. Just stay still." The man seemed to use all his remaining effort to raise his hand. "Good-bye, Artemis," he said. "My friend." Artemis caught the hand. The tears were streaming now. Unchecked.

Artemis tore away his gaze guiltily. _This__isn't premature death, this is torture,_ he thought. It all seemed so real. Even the same emotions triggered again. Frustration, anguish, fear. This couldn't be necessary.

It was like standing in front of a screen. Each time the scene ended, a new screen would appear behind him. Artemis bit his lip and turned around to see what was next.

"Oh, no," said Butler. Artemis was at his side in an instant. "What is it?" "Your father is in the water. The Russian threw him in."

Artemis twitched for a moment and thought what it was like to lose sanity. Artemis, losing his sanity. It never occurred to him before.

Another scene played behind him. He ignored it and began walking forward but the screen just moved beside, as if he were walking in place. He stole a glance.

"Yes, Mother." Angeline glared at him with crafty eyes. "And stop calling me Mother. I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not my little Arty."

Artemis pondered how much more he could endure. He began to run.

"That's right, Mud Boy. Playtimes over. Time for the professionals to take over. If you're a good boy, I'll buy you a lollipop when I come back." And when Holly was long gone, soaring beneath to ancient oak beams, Artemis said, "I don't like lollipops."

He was still at grudge with himself for such idiocy he displayed at that moment. No more, that was going too far. Opal had quite an ill mind to have her victims be embarrassed in possibly their last moments. Enough was enough. He will survive and never lose his memories again no matter what was the pain he wished to forget.

A blue tint among the crimson snatched his stare. Slowly, then more confidently, Artemis strolled to where the dead were only allowed access. His breathe escaped him as he looked upon the forbidden. An involuntary tremor ran up his spine. It was not what he saw, but the comprehension after.

* * *

Artemis blinked twice, inhaled, and realized he was still alive. Opal sat in a chair opposite of him, one leg hanging down, other curled to her chest. She rested her chin on her arm that was across the upper leg. 

"Do you oppose my intentions now?"

"I'm not so certain anymore." He answered truthfully. She sighed.

"Well, if you ask me, life's too depressing." Opal said casually, though Artemis knew it hurt. Then suddenly, Artemis could finally put his finger on it. The one question lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you afraid to die?" His tone was even.

"Not anymore." Opal felt giddy. For a moment, Artemis sounded just like her brother. And possibly looked the same too. His shirt was now a crimson hue.

A/N: Now that took a while. Not that I promote death, we only have one life to live. It only serves to purpose that Opal has roughed her edge of sanity. And Artemis is thoughtful nevermore. (I deleted the A/N containing updates because who would when reading want to know about updates when it's finished?)


	5. You're Mine

Chapter 5: You're mine

Disclaimer: No, nope, nu-uh, I don't own Artemis Fowl. Never did, never will, only Eion Colfer shall and forever will.

A/N: I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience. You must remember I'm human too, and that I do have a life, however dull it may be. Thank you for your support!

LEP HEADQUARTERS

Foaly's face was gazing at her with such sincerity and concern; it was as if she was standing before an entirely different centaur. At the moment, Holly vaguely wished that his ill-timed humor was there to distract her from the dark reflection which occupied her thoughts. Problem was, the Commander paid no heed to them, rather provoked them with unnecessary questions.

"Holly, what the hell is that!" was his first greeting. Foaly's wasn't much better.

"Looks like a bloody carcass. And I'm not swearing." Not a good pun.

"That's a bit obvious, don't you think?" Holly tapped the table for attention.

"It doesn't matter. What the real question is why the Captain didn't bury it. A long time ago."

Holly interrupted. "It's alive." Root furrowed his brow.

"Captain, I'm not in the mood."

"I have to agree, Holly no offense, with Julius. Either you dropped a few marbles or-."

"Listen to me." Holly snapped. "The reason he isn't dead is because he can't be. For if he was 'dead' as you so nicely put it, how am I alive? Yes, this is a colorful twist but we have a maniac who threatens our entire species. Yet here you are, squabbling like children, when, when—."

Holly felt only turmoil. She was the one acting like a child. The one who saw a murder play right before her eyes. Using Root and Foaly as an outlet for her frustration would only lose her badge. No one knew how to deal with a virus. You just watch your friends fall slowly one by one, and yet you can only stare. Plopping herself onto a chair, she waited for a cue to speak. None came.

"I'm certain of this. He's in a coma, is all." Root blinked twice. "I was there." she added.

"If I could run some tests-." Foaly was interrupted by a flash on the monitor. Quickly he clopped over, expression becoming grimmer by the second. "Holly, leave the body here." She opened her mouth to protest, but Foaly cut her off. He did not need to, for the stench did it for her. "Suspicious activity, an unauthorized time stop; this need to be searched immediately." He mumbled a small snort. "That can't be right. My sensors should have picked this up already."

"What should've been picked up?" Root grumbled.

"Time stop. Fourteen days."

After manipulating the keyboard for another few precious seconds, he finally dismissed Holly with the wave of a hand. "Gather some recruits. Maps are installed and all. I need time to figure this out." He didn't take too kindly that someone was able to deceive his computers. Root rolled his eyes.

"Foaly, regain your dignity later. Kindly find a cure for the virus before it finds me."

"Fine. Holly, it would be of great help if you can tell me his symptoms before he— Short?" Holly had already left.

* * *

Holly nervously checked a glance at the on screen map. The suspects hide-out was near E1, Tara chutes launching pad. At an abandoned warehouse... this didn't look good.

WAREHOUSE

Artemis wanted to scream. He wanted to shout vulgar words, throw childish fits, and strangle Koboi's neck. Though it was quite certain none of these options would occur. Actually, he really did not have any options, just a lively (not to mention infuriated) imagination.

What frustrated him so was frankly Koboi herself. Her intentions were clear one second, then portrayed another or different way the next. Artemis couldn't even predict, adapt, nor understand anything that was going on. He could only be helpless. A helpless Artemis; that didn't sound right.

"Guess what, Arty?" Opal showed pointy white teeth. 'Arty' sneered in response.

"Tisk, tisk. No need for that attitude, do we now?" Artemis glowered at her. Opal narrowed her brow, her tone not as light as before. "I need your cooperation. Artemis." She spat out the name like poison. "Tell you what. I mind-wipe you, you go about your 'la-de-da way', infect billions of mud men, and I can go about my 'har-de-har' path home. All right with you?"

"I'd rather."

"Fine." Opal picked up a knife from a nearby table. Artemis writhed in his chair, shifting uneasily. She stepped beside him, and in one quick motion, slashed the ropes imprisoning his left arm. After rummaging in her coat, she drew out a magnum, holding it out with her palm outstretched. "Take it. Your choice." She threw it on the ground, just within his reach. And with that, she turned to leave and began walking. "But make it quick because the LEP are coming to fetch you this very instant. And you don't want your dear little Holly to be covered in gore. It'll make such a mess."

Opal cast a curious glance at Artemis. She saw panic register on his pale visage, and his hand... reaching for the gun. _No_... She thought. _Artemis is mine_. _I-, I won't let him_... He pulled the safety catch. _Mine alone_. Opal grasped an object off the table and hurled it, a small stone, clipping the side of his skull. He slipped sharply into unconscious, his body striking the floor with a resounding thud. Koboi snatched the magnum that he dropped, holding it level with Artemis's head. After a tense moment, she gritted her teeth and her arm eased to her side. Placing it back into the holster strapped snugly to her thigh, she knelt beside him, absentmindedly stroking his arm. _You're mine..._


	6. A Dying Spark

Chapter Six: A dying spark

Disclaimer: Still and never shall, never will, and never owned Artemis Fowl. Curse you Colfer!

A/N: This is a bit dark portion of the story, mainly the reason why I deemed it anguish. Please be mature and patient. Somehow it'll come through...

Opal leaned casually against the wall, eyes glittering maliciously. Her people, their world, and their will, would soon succumb to hers, and her revenge would be at last sated from the stench Cudgeon had left. _Cudgeon_, she thought bitterly, with hatred unfathomable to many. Cudgeon, the one who had abused her trust, trifled with arts not yet meant to be, and had used her for his own benefit. Never did he look back, never to see her pain, only to see her tears which he created with immense satisfaction.

Because of his twisted lies, her own people had betrayed her, who'd rather believe in their secure world, ignorant of all that went beneath and above it. Their "Haven" was suitably named, but because of this they were weak, and easily controlled. They had refused her innocence, mistook the lies for truths, and belittled her protests. They were perfect for control.

True, she didn't realize the cataclysm until late, but that was her redemption for the sins to be committed. This is what Koboi reasoned, though secretly, it was not true. Such a minute desire, not even she herself acknowledged it. It was the yearning for another life, to begin anew. Oh, what would it be like? The simple routines, peaceful harmony, luxury beyond her wildest dreams! All possible, thanks to Artemis.

He had ignited the flame within her. Intelligent, resentful, and resolved; a creature born of neglect stood in the midst. Cudgeon had departed, to continue forth his journey, and Koboi had stepped in his place, prepared to wage an all out war on those that had scorned in her face. Her fancy would become law, her dreams; a reality. She had not a second thought of queen, but a goddess of her new world, with Artemis at her right hand. She paused in thought. He did not wish to be involved, for once he was, no is, for once he is innocent of his actions, yet he did not know what they became. Koboi knew, she knew of her pain and pity for him, she could envision his friends falling just out of reach, the tears shed that tragic morn'. The tears of blood...

Near the Warf

Holly glanced behind her in dismay. The entire squad, led by the notorious Captain Kelp, were closely following in formation, keenly awaiting their commands. Determination and intent was long past consideration as she watched them jab elbows into each others side, jeering at inappropriate jokes. Worst of all was Chix Verbil, who had just recently taken a fallen officers rank, was horridly flexing his puny arm in a vain attempt to impress her. Such idiocy, she thought, How ever did he become LEP? Perhaps by default? Possibly, but more likely because of ... no, wait. Yes, probably by default.

Trouble's face held a mask of concern. "Holly, what's wrong?" Lately, she seemed to be spiteful, not a trait he was use to seeing.

Chix leered. "Say Holly, what's 'troubling' you?" The squad fell prey to fits of laughter.

She felt her eyebrow twitch, laden with irritation. Not desiring to throw her temper, she said softly, "I'm going to fly ahead." _Away from the idiots._

Verbil mouthed a small gasp, forming a perfect 'o'. "Don't Holly; it'll be too much 'trouble'. Her response was an extra burst of speed. "'Troublesome' girl. Doesn't recognize worry until it slaps her." She couldn't help but agree with him. But making it into a game to see who can say 'trouble' the most often, in honor of the distraught captain, was too much to bear. Trouble, who had long since given up, was trying none too successfully to send Chix a message of agitation through a series of glares, which Chix became oblivious of shortly afterwards.

_I'm sick of the lack in intelligence in the small cluster that claimed themselves worthy of LEP,_ Holly thought. _That's all, nothing more. No, I'm not angry, just in a group of deranged drabble. How can anyone not be angry? But no, I've already said I'm not angry. Not angry at_ _all._ (And failing at it too.) A strangled noise emitted from her throat in her frustration. Not at all was she prepared for viruses. The academy conveniently never covered it.

Tired, worn, and thoroughly edged, the squad felt her wrath radiating to even their small minds. Captain Kelp, unlike the others, was regarding Holly with curiosity instead of distaste. She felt some sanity there, but she yearned for something higher, whose respect and approve would not come so easily. Her thoughts began to stray, eyes becoming distant, gazing too far to see. The moment passed, and the looming form that was the warehouse stood chiefly in her vision. The time had come, and the academy had definitely not prepared her for this.

* * *

Holly felt her breath stolen; body rigid from shock. Her mouth was slightly agape, uttering a silent scream that would never be voiced. Standing in the doorway, only the breeze stirred relentless in its wake whilst whispering into the room before her. Needles and utensils for some unknown purpose adorned the walls, some resembling hoes, others forks. Each recently used it seemed, which caused bile to rise in her throat. Pulling her stare away, she noticed a 'thing' lumped in the corner, barely resembling a human structure, a body. Crimson color abounded throughout the room, surrounding her, unsettling her; confining her.

Trouble stood beside her, gawking at the ghastly scene that looked like a murder. It probably was which disgusted him even further. When will this tragedy end? Short seemed no better off, and worse was his team. Holly caught his eye; she preferred to look at him instead of the room they were enclosed in. He weakly tried to smile, turning out to be a feeble one at best. Nevertheless, it had a soothing effect on Holly, enabling her to react to the situation other than gawk. Trouble, on the other hand, was content to have her do as she will.

"Get Foaly on the line. We need medical attention immediately, and possibly backup. Secure the perimeter, watch for any suspects or suspicious activity. Now." The squad, relieved to have a distraction, set to work before she finished speaking. As much as she was reluctant to do so, she strayed towards the body in low hopes of discovering anything positive about it. More bad news, every step she took. It appalled her how much she wished to be at home, in her snug, quiet apartment, hugging the covers of her bed around her in a deep sleep until this nightmare left.

She reached for the figures arm, finding it a deathly white, limp in her palm. She tugged hard, curiosity overcoming unbidden fear. A glint of recognition crossed her dulling features, wiped of all emotion. There were the cold eyes that haunted her sleep, vacant in the pallor. Lifeless. An urge for an involuntary sob jarred her nerves, her own eyes threatening to spill. _How can it be you? Why, Artemis?  
_  
She had felt so angry with her comrades not so long ago, malicious in her seething rage. Now, it did not seem to matter so much; life is such a short thing. Short, like her. A laugh resounded in her throat, ill- timed humor cheering her little, though the moment was quickly spent after another glance to Artemis.

"Captain! We've got contact to Foaly. It's urgent he speak with you."

Transferring the micro-inventions, she held the small iris-cam, almost reluctant to bestow her burden upon Foaly. He had been a good friend to her. No-one deserved to see this. With a sigh, she slipped it into her eye, watering for only a second. Captains must obey protocol, however cruel it may be. With another sigh, she blinked twice to activate it, squeezing her eyes shut on the second.

"Holly, he won't be able to see that way." Trouble stated. Holly cracked open a lid.

"I know." A mercy in the iris-cam is that she couldn't perceive the beholder, sparing her Foaly's reaction. But she could hear him.

"Gods." That was not a good sign, Foaly was not known for being religious. "Root!" Oh no, now the commander? And he didn't even call him Julius.

"Spare me the drama, pony. What?"

"Fowl."

Root would have bellowed if he didn't believe it. So he tossed his head in skepticism. "Impossible."

"Okay, then his twin." Holly could've swooned in relief. Foaly's humor had finally returned, healing her of the void that had filled her with emptiness.

"It can't be Artemis; he's too smart for such a ploy." Short couldn't have agreed more.

"A victim nevertheless."

A silence filled the room which seemed to be expanding by the minute. "Artemis is different. He-, he would've done something, not just stand there." Holly whispered.

"Sitting, really. Looks as if he was bound and gagged." Foaly replied.

"Hopefully not tortured either." Root blunted.

"People!" Trouble barked. "This isn't helping. If there's any way he could be revived it isn't what we're doing now."

"He's dead." Chix retorted. Root felt like demoting him, but they were too short of hands. Neither could he correct him, for there just wasn't any evidence opposing it. Holly did it for him anyway.

"What makes you think that?"

He gawked at her. "I dunno. The blood was a hint?"

"You're saying you've more experience than me?"

Chix had no reply. After all, Holly had no family without a reason. She had bore witness to each death. Her mother and father had died in their sleep from the disease, brother in a shuttle accident, her sister currently residing in the hospital. Even rumors had gone round that it would be a mercy to 'put her to sleep.' Responding would be of no option for Chix.

"It's fine." She screwed her features. "He's fine. The footage I've sent to Foaly proves it."

"About that..." Foaly said uneasily.

Her eyes dared him to argue. "If the footage was correct, Fowl has a chance. I-, I think I know what it is."

"The virus?"

"Ever hear of black magic?"


	7. Effects of Trust

Chapter 7: Effects of Trust

Disclaimer: As I said in every chapter, no, I do not own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Though I have noticed some cannot remain ignored; such as your questions. "How long has this virus been around?" Here is my theory;

Viruses evolve. Old ones can become reborn, an example; the Hantavirus. When it occurred in the four corners, USA, it was transmitted by the rat, which was immune to the disease and was able to carry out its duty as a host. You see, when the antibodies counterattacked, they filled the lungs with liquid, therefore drowning you. It was unknown, until a scientist found the relationship between the Hanta, a past virus, thought to have been overcome.

Some viruses are able to adapt, a topic I haven't covered too well. Forgive me for the history lesson, though it seemed fascinating to me. Now on with the story!  
  
BASEMENT: WAREHOUSE

Opal heaved a heartfelt sigh. The time was at hand, her triumph or sacrifice was to ensue, yet she never knew it to be so soon. Still, she felt a twinge of guilt like a traitor's conscience, haunting her sleep. How much had she lied to Artemis?

Not that it would have eased his mind, such a difficult topic to explain, that black magic was involved. No, he would have laughed his aching head off, maybe even comment that she was playing too many mud men video games. The truth hurt much more than white lies.

For at least a century, subtle rebellion brewed over dominance; dominance that the mud-humans hoarded greedily, the fairies fleeing to the underground for protection. Many refused their denial, tinkering with the idea of retaliation. This led to the art of black magic, the control of the elements. Those that believed it could be put to better use thought vainly, its influence reaching far more than expected. The lower abilities of black magic became the arcane arts. Opal had used a type of poison, known as bio for her scheme; working marvelously. Some changes were made, but that was due to Cudgeon, and his warped mind.

Whether or not it could be cured remained a question from generations past. Something Cudgeon didn't devote much time to, nor care about much. The art was forbidden long ago, and with due reason, resulting that had not been thought of lately. Opal always suspected the topic would intrigue Foaly, so special care was taken to have as little contact with him. Not that the cautions would prevent it; it did not seem to work that way when villains were concerned.

Hands clasped behind her back, feet tapping incessantly, her patience just began to wear thin. Beady eyes bore a hole in the monitor before her, a silent witness in the room above. _C'mon Artemis. Don't let me down now.  
_  
GROUND LEVEL: WAREHOUSE  


"Black magic?" Foaly repeated, uncertain.

"No, never mind. I just wanted to create suspense." Holly waved him off. But there has to be a reason-."

"No Holly, I think you're onto something here."

"Black magic, black magic. No, Foaly, I take it I'm not. That was from the Frond ages, only the original elves of olden can perform that. It's no longer a threat to us."

"How sadly mistaken you are, Holly. It doesn't need to be performed anymore; it can be artificial, as long as the original substance is there, not the original elf. Only mages can master the art. Where the heck did you get that?"

Holly shot him a peeved look (one that could only be seen by the scrunching and tenseness in the iris cams) and Foaly's response was a casual shrug. Root, unaware of the conflict rising between them, intervened with a confused "Huh?"

After a brief pause of silence, Holly's gaze shifted uneasily to Artemis. "We really should get him out of here."

"He can't be allowed to infect others." Foaly replied sternly.

"So he's going to rot in here, is that it?"

"Not much of a choice..."

"How can you say that? This is Artemis were talking about here."

"This is getting us nowhere."

"You're the genius."

Foaly shook his head in disbelief. "Listen to common sense! He cannot leave!"

"Aren't you forgetting us?"

"Isn't that just cheesy!"

Holly felt a sudden urge to hurl the earpiece into the far side of the wall. Centaurs can be so touchy when their stressed. Then again, so is she. "Foaly, we need your help, badly. Please."

Irritably, Foaly heaved a deep breath, and set himself to rapid typing. "After watching a few horror movies when I was a colt-."

"Foaly!" Holly shouted.

"I'm getting to it. Zombies became an obsession of mine. The true history behind it though, which I found out later, was that they were actually dead bodies infused with massive amounts of white magic. That's part of the reason why they emerge from the ground."

"Creepy." Root said.

"Tell me about it."

"Foaly." Holly warned again.

"Sorry. Anyways, since black magic is the rival of white magic, that's all you can use."

_Black magic? White magic? So fairy's have white magic? The virus then is black magic. Or partially. What a second..._

"You? You mean me? You mean me and me alone?"

"I didn't think you wouldn't be up to it, Holly."

"I am! But, um, Chix! Don't you think he likes horror movies and, err, zombies?" Chix froze rigid in his stance.

"Holly, if this fails, the body would need to be disposed immediately, I mean like during the procedure."

"Heal him and hold his circulation off mean whilst?" (Holly meant kill and heal at the same time)

"Err, in not so laymen terms, but-"

"Are you insane?"

"A little, but not in these matters. Will you help him or not?"

Foaly wanted to her to help him. Certainly. Foaly wanted her to strangle Artemis's throat. Not so certain. She saw the truth behind it, though she'd rather ignore it. But to have such massive amounts of energy, she needed lightning. Or an acorn. She needed to go to the above world.

Everyone held their breath as she exhaled hers. "Do I have clearance for flight?"

Foaly's face lit in a triumphant grin. "Good luck Holly."

"Yeah, yeah."

With that ending climax, she dragged Artemis to the door, shivering at how little he weighed. Her wings gradually humming, the mechanism became airborne. Root cast Foaly a curious glance. "You're really insane?"

Foaly widened his grin, slightly sly now. "No, not really."


	8. Reminece

Chapter 8: The Reminisce of Opal

Disclaimer: Does not, does not own, Artemis Fowl.

A/N: This chapter is so sad and short. Another thing, I saw a movie that reminded me particularly of this story, called "Killer Moon". Not as cheery as a title called "Tears of Blood" but it's about as cheerful as titles go for angst. What surprised me more is that it's also about a virus and the people shed tears (that are red!). But I've never seen it, but now I know it's possible to write this story! Onward!  
  
BASEMENT

Opal's fingers rested lightly on the keyboard, barely touching the keys that held her fate. So much left undone, and yet nothing did she remorse. What remains of a world to be undone? _Memories, only memories.  
_  
The memories that troubled and upset her like a frightened child. The betrayal of her father, the loss of her mother, all was her doing, and it pained her so. Not Cudgeon though. She would be sure he will suffer at her hands, even in the afterlife.

All it took was the press of the button, so cliché it made her ill. Awaking the black magic residing in Artemis's, first she must awake the original magic, a chain that began with her. It had such a strange connection, black magic; it sleeps and awakens as one. Many great minds had pondered who the true first mage was. A mutual agreement came that it was an entire species on its own. Probably just as ambitious as Opal; this was just as fitting.

And all the button does is deactivating the time field. It was hard to suppress a laugh at its simplicity. No time field, no Opal, no, well, everything. Holly will have taken Artemis to Tara, and pollute all magic within its boundaries, unleashing a mass that became wild magic, more powerful than even a bio-bomb. And it had so much more range.

She had no idea where black magic came from, but she didn't care. She just knew she had it from Cudgeon. And Cudgeon himself probably didn't care either; like how a child takes a chocolate and accepts it being there. He acquired it, and now she had it. Thinking about this, Opal tried to remember just what was in the virus.

Black magic suspended in the time field. That's how she escaped death. Other note about it is that it awakens a danger in the brain which in turn leads the brain to shut down itself. Hmm...

Some strange, sick concoction to make tears crimson.

And spreads rapidly because black magic would infect all of Tara; in its waters, plants, and pollute all white magic, making it useless.

And that's about it. So simple why didn't someone think of this before? _Because they had no motive to... _  
Nothing could stop it. Except a lot of white magic. And it would have to be quick to not be contaminated. And this was impossible except in an acorn. Yes, the acorn, but if failed, releases a lot of black magic. And it would fail if the person (or fairy) of revenue succumbed to the fatigue that would encompass it.

Opal had done all her homework, and had racked her brain again and again for a solution. The acorn was the answer. But she had no need to worry. The white magic of fairy's (or blue sometimes) was far too weak to oppose black magic. But there was a chance, however small it was that it could go right. That was the risk. And it lay on Artemis.

Any person can refuse white magic. And he was on her side. He would take her to the new world she created. But something told her otherwise. 

_"He hates you."_ Whispered the small voice in her mind.

"No, that isn't true." Whispered Opal back. "He is just as cunning as I. He knows nothing has much worth in this world."

_"He disagrees with you. He knows something other than hate, which is all you have learned."  
_  
"You know nothing!"

_"He hates you."_

Yet Opal held fast to that thread of hope. "No, he doesn't."

_"You're only fooling yourself."_ Silence filled her ears, and now the only thing empty was her heart. A choked sob followed, rattling her voice. _"Let Artemis go; let revenge go."_

Silence.

_"Artemis would prefer it that way."_

"I know."

Her fingertip pressed softly on the keyboard, eyes blurring her vision. Slowly, she slipped from the high chair, with her head cradled against the floor; she wept tears mingled with the blood of her heart and the salt of regret.

"But that will not stop me."


	9. Subtle Changes

Chapter 9: Subtle Changes

Disclaimer: No, don't own Artemis fowl, never did.

A/N: The finale! I'm so happy for all the reviewers out there, and how they were so positive on my first fanfic! You don't know how much that affects an author unless you yourself are one. My thanks especially to Laughing Dragoness, Identity99, and Very Evil Daughter of Lord Vol. They read through every tedious chapter. I only hope this chapter makes up for the wait and suspense. The very last chapter...Enjoy!

E1 Tara

Holly was overjoyed, but disappointed her flight was so short; and slightly disturbed. The warehouse was close enough to the chutes that it was within walking distance, and so much closer to flee. Every occurrence that took play here was carefully calculated, beginning with the abduction, ending with the escape. And yet, everything that fitted, fitted without escape. It was futile; the LEP would be upon the criminal before he or she flinched. Unless it was a dolt, but Holly had high reason to disprove that.

Her mind soon strayed to other manners, starting innocently with how to escape, concluding with the color of nuts. Carefully, she traced her scattered thoughts, almost as if with a finger, and recalled it slowly. Still didn't make sense. Ah well, that was needless. She had to see a physiatrist; her sanity was treading on a thin line.

Her attention focused on the life-form draped across her shoulder, breathing shallowly on the nape of her neck. She longed to scratch, the itch was becoming unbearable. Instead, she sighed. Now she was thinking about itches. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as it sounded: it was her way of coping with tragedies such as this. It wasn't as, to say bluntly, ignorance, but almost as if she was self-detached to her world, looking at herself in third person. A small comfort and a rational one, at least it was not the theory of having a mental illness.

_What's this...?_ A flicker was suspended in the corner of her vision. Slowly she lifted her head...

The entire Haven was in chaos. Cries and shouts chaos the streets and assaulted her ears. For all she knew, a bonfire could have raged and earthquakes collapse the Haven. Throngs of fairies pulsed as one, shorting incoherent words that are soon lost to the sky. Mothers with children begged officers to allow them to flee to the surface; officers turning deaf in one ear. Everyone was desperate to leave the city, the 'quarantined' city, and escape the infectious disease. Now who had spread that 'partial' rumor?

"Officer!"

Holly throbbed trying to surpass her haste. "Sorry, but you will have to excuse me. It's urgent I must be on my-,"

"It's your fault!" shrieked the middle-aged fairy. The one whom she knocked on his door, asking as politely and sincerely as she could for directions, with hard restraint on her part. "You!"

"What are you babbling-,"

"You and that human!" Holly swayed, frozen to the spot. This guy didn't want or care for an explanation, he fancied a riot; riots being not the best suited to her job description. And Artemis was in immediate threat. Her posture slightly hunched, partly crouching in a defensive stance. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Sir, I cannot be delayed with obscene-,"

"My people!" He shouted, raised fists shaking to the crowd. "It is the captain that has brought havoc to our beloved city, the one who brought Artemis Fowl!" The citizens repeated the name with menace, chanting, taunting with a loathing scorn harsh on their voices.

"ARTEMIS AT FAULT!" He flaunted them a crude grin. "And Holly has means to escape..."

"TRAITOR!"

"I say, do we let her!"

A deafening cry echoed. "BETRAYER!"

"It's rehearsed, they blame anyone." Holly whispered, grinding her teeth. "You, you started this riot didn't you. Just how did you know?"

"SPY, WENCH, THEIF!" They were chanting in the background, really over doing it.

"So, why do they blame me?" She asked. The middle fairy looked at her grimly, then with a strained smile.

"BEGGAR, SPAWN-," The fairy held his hands up in repose.

"Direct your anger not to the messenger but to the damage itself; fellow fairies, I speak of Artemis!"

"THE WRAITH!" The crowd began drawing in. Then, it clicked. She knew who the fairy was. He was the banker holding her ransom fee from years back, once a very wealthy man. The entire incident must have hit him the worse. Now in poverty, seeking vengeance on the two people he hated most. Then, another jigsaw puzzle formed. This, this was his doing. He activated the hot spot. He designed the location, so Holly would pass it when going above ground. He was probably the financer of this entire tragedy. Looking daggers at him, at Creor, Holly said slowly, "You meant this to happen, didn't you?"

The moment of his triumph was a sneer across his face, and the instant the crowd drew close enough to ambush, Holly swiftly delivered a rabbit punch that should at least give Creor a concussion.

"Sicko." She said in disgust. Soon, Artemis was starting to be brutally pulled off her shoulder. There was just one way she could think to free herself. Tossing Artemis high into the air, along with her helmet, she lunged herself out of the circle and spreading the wings, people shouting, "She's getting away!" The crowd, drawn to the hurtling object, allowed her berth to zoom on all four wings to catch Artemis. Impossible, yes? Still, residue of time stop couldn't be completely confirmed, and time did seem to slow down as she swooped. But it was all very quick. Four seconds quick. It took just that long to be seated in the cockpit of a commercial pod. Thrusting fins, she began her descent to the surface, Artemis a rag doll crumpled in the back seat; his heart beginning to beat. The time stop had been deactivated.

Tara

She was choking the moment she landed. Pulling Artemis out of the smoking wreckage, she looked back at the ruined pod, reminding herself not to come in left lane. It was all the stupid pedestrians. What were they doing on the sidewalk anyway? They certainly did leave after that. It was illegal to be up here anyways.

Sprinting to the willow, using the river as her guide, she decided to break the rules for a little bit, flying the rest of the way there.

_No helmet, no foil, no clearance. What a mess this is._ Holly thought miserably.

Then, when the Promised Land (or willow) was finally within reach, Holly hesitated. _Now what do I do? Acorn. Oh yeah. _Easing her burden off her shoulders, she reached down to pick a shiny ripe acorn when a curious 'thump' resounded. Frozen, her heart skipped a beat.

_...Thump._

It was Artemis. He was acting like that other nightmare was.

._.Thump_

And all it would do is go faster and faster.

Then, it began pulse. Holly covered her ears, wishing desperately it would just go away. Slowly, it became a rhythm, one she could dance to. First, the slow dance, then winding to a March, waltz, and jig. She had to act quickly.

Without thinking, she pulled out a Swiss Army knife, clenching the acorn in one wrist. Grabbing Artemis, she pushed him into the riverbank, holding him propped by a rock, and his head beneath water. If this failed, he would never arise again even with infused magic. Magic being the acorn, his body being the earth; the acorn must be in the earth. Holly thrust the knife below his heart, the blood discoloring the river.

_I must be insane. This can't be sane. What I'm doing isn't sane. And gross._

Pushing the acorn through the fresh slit, she closed the opening seeing more blood wash into the river as the heart beat into a drum.

_He will drown. Die of blood loss. Everything and anythin_g. Artemis heart was soon too slurred to discern a heartbeat. These thoughts soon faded as the ecstasy of renewed magic spilled into her blood. Holly pushed it back into Artemis. Water as a conductor, the entire river glowed electric blue, rapids became more rapid; the light almost blinding. Holly held on for dear life, and Artemis's life, which he would be deprived of and swept away if her grip was loosed. She felt as if riding a bronco as his body warped this way and that. Then... it stopped. The currents slowing, the light fading, Artemis's eyes opening.

His mouth moved up and down like a fish. Water burbled from unheard words. Suddenly he bolted upright, spine arching, gasping for air; Holly was thrown to the unforgiving ground. Artemis started crawling to the banks, all the while coughing blood on the grass. Lurching onto the muddy Earth, he flopped a little ways from Holly, reminding her again of a fish. Artemis cocked his head towards Holly, nodded, and then did a double take. Squeezing his eyes shut, he inched a little more ashore, and then dropped his taxed body hard to the earth.

"Speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil." He rasped.

Holly just nodded. "Whatever you say, Fowl. And for once I agree with you."

Artemis groaned.


	10. Motives Lost

Chapter 10: Motives Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: Mouth agape I can't believe that for an entire year I forgot to finish the last chapter. Where was my brain? I am so sorry for those people who were waiting but... why didn't you tell me! (Sorry again, more mad at myself tears out hair) Okay, here's the conclusion. And please read over again if you don't remember; (I can see why...) besides I edited and renovated everything making this story way easier. Thanks.

LEP Headquarters

Artemis and Holly staggered into the room leaning against another for support. Their heads hung as if too heavy to hold upright and dragged their feet along the floor. Foaly and Root were waiting impatiently, toes and hooves tapping non-stop, but when the two entered, the noise stopped and staring ensued.

Artemis was a mess, something you don't see everyday, as well as Holly. Coming in a few feet she dropped head first and Artemis, still having his shoulder hung around her, plummeted with her. Foaly could see Artemis vainly trying to catch her or slow the fall, and it impressed him. Clopping over, he extended a friendly hand to help him up but Artemis dejected the offer. So Root stomped over and forcefully heaved him into a chair. Foaly looked a bit annoyed, and Holly instead took his hand up. He cooled off some.

"Artemis, do have any understanding of what just happened?" Root asked, grabbing him by the shoulders. Artemis opened a lazy eye, took one glance at the burly officer, and slowly closed it, mumbling incomprehensive dialect. "Foaly, take the mud boy for some rest, we'll question him later. And..." Root gazed at Holly and huffed out an expressed exasperation. "Take Holly with you too. It's the least we can do." Foaly nodded but then shook his head. "What now Pony?"

"All our forces are concentrated on controlling the riot in the Haven, Julius. And if not there they are burning the warehouse which has been determined the source of the virus. AND if not there they are either grieving for their loss of family or down six more feet under. We don't have anyone available to even take these two somewhere safe and uncontaminated. Heck, the whole city is contaminated. We may have to move to a new Haven-."

"Cut it Pony. We don't even know if this place is contaminated. And if so, I know someone who can help us." He looked sideways at Artemis. "And if he doesn't he will anyway because I just realized something stupid on my part." Root mumbled. "Wake up mud boy! Getting infusions of magic doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. UP!"

Artemis sat upright in his chair, his electric blue eyes now sparked with intellect and life as much as blue magic itself. He had been performing the little drama show to gain time to think and see what the people of his fate know. There may be a chance yet to keep his memories. But did he want them? He will decide that when he gets to be able to decide that. "Yes Commander?" Artemis said innocently.

"You know D'Arvit what, Artemis. You've been listening all along. So can you help us or not? What's going on?"

"Well Commander. It seems like there was almost an outbreak of virus in your Haven but what my information contains has some holes in it. All I can say is that it is avoided for the time being."

"We probably have some fillings for those holes so spit it out. Or tell us what the D'Arvit happened."

"Julius." Foaly interrupted. "We have most of the events following after finding Fowl. And we don't need to ask anything right now. Holly needs rest and it would be aesthetically pleasing if Artemis would clean up first. Let's make the decision when we are better later."

"No Foaly. I want to make a decision now. And don't call him Julius." Artemis said after seeing Root about to interrupt. "I need to get home."

"Why?" Foaly asked doubtfully.

Artemis was hurt emotionally and it strained him physically and mentally, making him look pathetic in his eyes. He needed to grieve and repent before he did anything. He needed to talk to his family and tell them he cared for them. And he needed to have a moment alone to think about Opal.

Great tragedies can change a person. It makes them think about what they could have done different in life. What they did wrong. Artemis had a lot he did wrong. And he needed to know them in order to not do them again. That's why he wanted his memories so badly.

"Personal reasons. Listen. If I can just get back to Fowl Manor I can work there—."

"OH NO. You ain't going nowhere mud boy until you spit out exactly everything that happened. You are held liable for all events hereafter if you don't tell the truth and nothing but the truth. You tell us _now_." Root stated with laced venom. Foaly gave up and walked to the other side of the room, plopping down on another chair.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal." Artemis said sharply.

They debated back and forth almost endlessly, Artemis almost tirelessly, and at the end with Root the one negotiating. Artemis's wants were his memories and a proper fairy funeral for Opal. This information he did not disclose. He more or less beat around the bush that tired the Commander out to fulfilling the easier method. Root wanted a cure to settle down the Haven, heavy explanation for everything, and getting rid of Fowl once and for all again. Though they were better friends than before, Artemis still could peeve and ignite his short fuse anytime, and Root had more steam than firepower in his words.

"This virus could have spread and destroyed the entire Haven and you still won't come up with an anti-dote? Just how cold are you Fowl?"

"I said want my memories in exchange for the anti-dote."

"Well I'm saying you can't have your memories until you tell us what happened. And the only way I can tell you aren't lying to us is by the Mesmer."

"There are some parts I would like to edit out so I want to avoid that if possible."

"No can do mud boy; no editing allowed."

In the end, they reached a mutual agreement out of necessity. For the time being, they would give the crowd a fake antidote provided there is no virus. This is Fowl's duty to make sure there isn't a virus. For the explanation it was limited down to five questions using the mesmer. Artemis didn't bother asking them to let him know the questions before hand or whether they would keep it to five for it was a promise he didn't expect them to keep. After all, why should they? Fowl also tried asking for money for the heck of it, but that was met with dead understanding there would be none. He just sighed and let the process continue.

Finally, they were near the end of their productive meeting. Artemis would be questioned the big five questions the next day after they were assured continually there was no threat. He was released and sent to another wing in the building where he could rest and wash up and think.

Lying on the uncomfortably small bed, Artemis rested his wet, finally clean head back in silent thoughts, unable to sleep. His thoughts kept trailing to what happened, what could of happened, and how useless he was and helpless to change any of the events. He could have lost the struggle if he let himself. But was everything all right now? It was hard to tell.

Holly peeked inside the doorway. Artemis caught the movement with his eye and identifying her, motioned her in. Holly sat down on the floor for there was no room on the edge of his bed, twiddling her fingers.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Artemis asked softly. Holly could have very well said the same to him.

"My sister is ill. If the only way to cure her is by another acorn, I'm not sure if—."

"No, she's fine. If she isn't gone by now then she's fine." His replies were short and tired, unlike the Artemis she knew. Holly missed that Artemis and felt no need to be talking to his corpse. She rose up angrily, bristled and ready to leave. Artemis cocked his head to the side, watching her with those blue eyes. "No, please Holly. I need to say..." He struggled with his words. Holly looked amused however skeptic.

"There is no way a thank you would be heard coming from your lips and if it's all right with you—."

"Thank you." Artemis said simply, and then looked away. "I don't really know what happened and frankly I couldn't care less. But what you did is avoid one of the greatest mistakes ever made. Nothing I could say would compensate for that." His face was devoid of emotion, which creeps Holly more than his usual vampire smile. This was all too strange for her.

"I say this because I know I won't get my memories back. I have nothing to bargain on; the virus is no longer a threat. I am completely at the LEP's mercy. Sometimes I think I would have liked to explore that world Opal created." Holly's mouth gaped open.

"Opal? Opal was behind this?" Holly asked, dumbfounded.

Artemis knew he was making no sense, and this displeased him, but he no longer cared. He would be his arrogant self in the blink of an eye, unable to neither recall anything nor wonder why he couldn't. He had to make use of the final time he had with himself.

Holly was still left openmouthed, waiting for an answer, but she was shunned as if she didn't even exist. She gritted her teeth and waited coldly for an answer. Artemis still looked the other way. When Artemis did roll over and look at her, the coldness melted away. He looked... mortal.

Then and there Holly had decided. "Okay mud boy, time to get you back to your muddy above world. And don't you dare come back until you wipe that sad, humble look off your face and be as ruthless as you were before. Got it?" Holly said forcefully. Artemis looked bewildered at first, and then smiled. And he smiled his vampire smile. "Good. Now sleep." She said with her voice laced with the mesmer. Artemis was out in an instant. Holly scratched her head and wondered whether she should leave or not. Finally, she shrugged, closed her hand into a fist and knocked his shoulder twice approvingly, and left the room, the light switched off.

When the door closed shut, Artemis blinked open his eyes. Then smiling to himself, fell asleep again.


End file.
